


She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

by VintaasDez



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, JD doesn't exist because it's my fic and i'm gay and bitter, also because it happens before the whole JD thing, but not really cause i cant write angst for shit, but yeah mostly because i'm gay and bitter, sorta angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintaasDez/pseuds/VintaasDez
Summary: "Dear diary, there is something very wrong with Heather."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write this while I was going through pretty much every piece of ChanSaw fanart I could find and I came across this awesome piece of Heather Chandler suffering from Hanahaki. 
> 
> (https://shironekotama.tumblr.com/post/166156981159/geez-i-cant-stop-drawing-her-somebody-save-me) Seriously, if you haven't, go look at it, it's beautiful. I even named the fic after it.
> 
> EDIT: THEY MADE ANOTHER DRAWING AND IT'S EVEN MORE AWESOME! GO CHECK IT RIGHT NOW!(https://shironekotama.tumblr.com/post/168768514774/there-is-this-amazing-fanfiction-which-is-based-on)
> 
> So a huge thank you and a shout out to Shironekotama for drawing it and I hope you enjoy this fic. 
> 
> It's my first Heathers one and I haven't been in the fandom long so I apologise for some ooc moments or non canon stuff... Then again it's fanfic *laughs*
> 
> Without further ado, here it is;

**_Dear diary, there is something very wrong with Heather._ **

 

That was an understatement. Ever since she became part of the popular girl's clique, hell, even before that, Veronica knew the Heathers were seriously damaged. McNamara was a pushover, Duke was an envious bitch and Chandler... Veronica couldn't even begin to describe Heather Chandler or her damage. But lately she had noticed something different, a very worrisome and mysterious change on the Demon Queen of Westerburg High.

It had been slow, she couldn't quite remember when exactly it had began, but it was there. Heather and Heather were either completely oblivious or too scared to confront Heather, (not that Veronica was much braver), so the situation continued.

But what **was**  the damage?

Veronica seriously suspected Heather was sick. She wasn't sure if it was a sickness of the mind or the body, but when she caught the strawberry blonde in the bathroom, heaving to breathe with a suspicious weird looking blue thing in the corner of her mouth (which Heather had quickly hidden) she was prone to believe it was both.

"God, I'm fine, it was just something I ate that didn't sit right with me," Heather rolled her eyes in annoyance as Veronica brought up the incident yet again, "I'm not following in Heather's footsteps if that's what you're worried about," she rose her middle finger in amusement

Veronica stared at the red dressed girl, arms crossed, "It's just that, if you drop sick or dead I'm not sure this school or the Heathers will survive," she spoke teasingly

"Yeah, right." Chandler nodded, a flash of something that looked awfully like sadness passing in her eyes.

And just like that Veronica's amusement and the traitorous thoughts of how her life would probably be easier without Heather Chandler in it disappeared, replaced by a sinking feeling in her gut.

Heather was definitely damaged.

-

_**Dear diary, one thing is for sure; if Chandler dies, Duke will become unbearable.** _

 

"You should really consider the-"

"Shut up, Heather!" Chandler's voice echoed in the bathroom, her viciousness interrupting McNamara's words

Veronica raised an eyebrow as she entered the room, having heard the commotion from outside, "Heather?" She stared at McNamara, confused as to what the blonde was doing when they were all supposed to be at gym. Then she heard the puking and coughing noises coming from one of the stalls, "... And Heather?"

"Heather isn't feeling well," McNamara whispered to Veronica, as if it was a huge secret

The brunette opened her mouth, she wanted to ask what exactly McNamara knew and just how sick Heather was, but as she was about to say something, the bathroom door slammed open and Heather Duke walked in, with a superior look that made Veronica a little nauseous herself. "There you are!" Duke exclaimed, annoyed, "Where's Heather?"

"She's-"

"She bailed, had some date with some college guy," Veronica lied smoothly enough, she blamed Chandler for how easily the lie came to her, "And Mc here forgot we had gym now"

At her side, McNamara quickly nodded, blocking Duke's passage to the stall Heather was currently hiding in, "Ah." The green dressed girl hummed, "Well, if that's the case I'm bailing too, come on, Heather." She ordered

"But-"

"Shut up, Heather! Just come." Duke huffed, and Veronica wanted to snort at the cheap Heather Chandler rip off she was watching, "We'll see you later, Sawyer."

"Bye, Heather and Heather," She waved, moving to take McNamara's spot in front of Chandler's stall

Without another word, Duke left, McNamara hot on her trail. "Are those bitches gone?" Heather asked, voice strangely weak

"Yes."

As Chandler stepped off the stall and walked out of the bathroom without as much as a glance at Veronica, the brunette felt extremely annoyed. That is, until she found a small blue flower on the ground near the stall Heather had locked herself in and confusion replaced the anger. She stared at it, dumbfound. It was the same shade and it looked a lot like the thing she had seen on Chandler's mouth days before.

"Is she fucking eating flowers now or something?" Veronica narrowed her eyes, picking up the plant.

It was a cornflower, Veronica's favourite. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Here it is, chapter 2, hope ye all like it

_**Dear diary, I am more and more convinced Heather has been eating flowers. What the fuck?** _

 

Chandler was a lost cause, Veronica knew she would never talk to her about what happened... So the blue dressed girl went for the next best thing; McNamara.

Mc could be a fierce and loyal friend, but she was also terrible at keeping secrets, which is why when Veronica cornered her alone and demanded she told what the hell was happening to Heather, it was no surprise she caved.

Although it wasn't exactly as detailed as she would have wanted, the words, "Hanahaki disease," gave Veronica a start.

The panicked look on Heather's face when she realised she had let it slip and how quickly she had ran away spoke volumes on how serious the matter was.

"What's on your mind, Veronica?" Martha asked, watching as her friend stared blankly into the bowl of popcorn, movie long forgotten

"What?" Veronica blinked, turning to the pudgy girl

"I said, 'what are you daydreaming about?' " Martha smiled gently

"... Your father is a doctor, right?" Inquired, earning a small nod as an answer, "Do you know anything about a disease called Hanahaki or something?"

Martha's face paled, which immediately set alarms all over the brunette's head, "W- Why? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm asking out of curiosity," Veronica swore, raising her hands up

That seemed to calm the other girl down a bit, "... The Hanahaki disease is horrible," she sniffed, "It's extremely rare, and it's caused by one sided love, when your soulmate doesn't feel the same way you do"

The blue dressed girl blinked once, twice, "You're joking, right?"

Soulmates rejecting each other, that was a sure recipe for disaster. You couldn't just fight fate, people who rejected their soulmates were often bitter and miserable all their lives, but the disease was news to Veronica.

"I'm completely serious!" Martha stated, quickly jumping from the couch and grabbing a book from a large shelf behind them, "Here!"

Veronica stared at the page of the book, there it was, drawn in meticulous detail, the image of a lung filled with flowers. She frowned, reading the passage written next to the picture. "... Are you actually telling me there's a disease in which a person's lung becomes filled with flowers because their soulmate doesn't feel the same?"

_'Are you actually telling me Heather Chandler of all people is suffering from one sided love?'_

"Yes." Martha nodded, she looked around, as if expecting someone to be watching them before lowering her voice and adding, "... It often happens to homosexual soulmates"

Veronica read the passage again and again, trying to make sense out of the words. "... It... It says a person can die from it"

"If their love isn't reciprocated..." Martha explained, "But... There **is**  a surgery."

"Great, that solves things, right?" She asked, hopeful. Heather was rich, she surely would be able to get the surgery if needed

The pudgy girl shook her head, "It's very risky, some die during the procedure, and it has two possible outcomes, either the disease isn't cured and it starts again after a while or..."

"Or what?"

"Or that person will lose the ability to love." Martha grimaced, "There are thousand of cases where people became so depressed and emotionless after losing their love for their soulmate that they ended up committing suicide"

Veronica swallowed, "So you're telling me it's either death by puking blood and petals, death on the operation table or suicide?"

"Or be cure by reciprocated love. Sometimes soulmates need a little time to work things out, it's not uncommon..."

The brunette frowned, grabbing her coat, "I gotta motor, I... I'll see you later, Martha"

"Is everything-"

"Everything is fine!"

-  
  


_**Dear diary, everything is not fine.** _

 

Veronica didn't know what had been going in her mind when she showed up at Heather Chandler's house in the middle of the night in her pyjamas and book still on her hands. "Fuck." She cursed, hiding the book in between the bushes of the garden, she'd have to pick it up and return it to Martha later.

It was late. Heather was probably already sleeping. In fact, knowing Heather, probably with someone else. She probably wasn't even home, Veronica reasoned.

"I should leave." She shook her head

"Well, fuck me gently with a chainsaw." A very familiar voice called from behind her, "What are you doing here?"

Veronica turned around, cheeks red as she realised **Heather Chandler**  had caught her staring at her house like a creep in the middle of the night while wearing dorky pyjamas. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, not quite knowing what to say

"God, you're such a pillowcase," Heather rolled her eyes, grabbing her keys and opening the front door, "Come on, don't stand there like a creep." She ordered, motioning inside

"Aren't your parents home?" She whispered as the blonde loudly slammed the door shut and proceeded to turn on the lights

"If they were, I wouldn't be out at this time, would I?" She rolled her eyes yet again, "Sometimes you can be stupider than Ram, I swear. And what's with those ridiculous clothes? I thought I taught you better than that"

Veronica frowned, starting to get annoyed at her friend's behaviour. Just as she was about to retort, Chandler began to cough, eyes wide. "Are you ok?" She panicked, rushing towards the heaving girl whose eyes were filling with tears

Heather turned away and put her hand over her mouth, coughing for several minutes while Veronica gently rubbed her back, not sure what she was supposed to do. "I'm fine!" She snapped once the cough died down, eyes still red and hands closed tightly around what the brunette knew had to be a flower

"I know." Veronica stated, grabbing Chandler's hand and prying it open, "Hanahaki. Heather let it slip."

The blonde scowled, furious, flower falling into the ground, "To who?"

"Just to me. I made her tell me."

Heather paused, disbelief written all over her face.

"I was worried." Revealed, eyes softening, "You're my friend, even if you are a mega bitch." smiled

Once again the house filled with the sounds of Chandler's heaving and coughing. But this time she didn't cover her mouth and Veronica watched in horror as petals fell all over the floor, followed by another perfect cornflower which landed gracefully next to the first one.

It was the most bizarre thing ever. Two flowers laying together in the ground, petals all around them, it almost looked beautiful, if not for Heather's struggle to breathe and the tears running freely on her face, "So what?" She asked, venom in her voice, "You came here to make fun of me? Blackmail me? Do you honestly think anyone will believe you?"

"Woa, I never said I was gonna announce it," Veronica frowned, taken aback by the girl's state, she had never seen Heather Chandler so vulnerable before. Between tears and the panic in her eyes, she looked like a wounded animal, ready to flee or at the very least kick Veronica out, "Why would I?"

"Why **not**?" Heather scowled

"I told you, you're my friend, even if you are completely damaged." Huffed

"... Did... What exactly did Heather say?" Chandler inquired, softening slightly

"Hanahaki disease, in squeal form," Veronica crossed her arms, "It was all I could get out of her."

That visibly calmed the blonde down, who wiped her mouth before picking up the flowers spread on the carpet, "Not a word about this to anyone or I **will** destroy you."

"Yes, I know the drill, Heather," Rolled her eyes, watching as the girl threw the plants in the garbage with disgust, "... Are you considering surgery?"

Heather froze, fists clenching. "No."

"But-"

"I'm not having surgery." She stated, and to Veronica's surprise it was so meek and vulnerable that for a second she forgot who was the girl standing in front of her

"... Alright." Veronica nodded, heart breaking a little, "Is it... Is there any chance of your feelings being returned?"

Heather opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, and in the span of a second she regained her composure, "The flowers I just threw away should be a hint."

"But there are cases were Hanahaki was cured when the other person fell in love too," Veronica insisted, "You're Heather Chandler, how in God's name isn't your soulmate in love with you? Is he some older college guy who doesn't know you?"

"Don't bother asking, I'm not going to tell you." Heather crossed her arms

Veronica sighed, Chandler could be so damn stubborn. That was when she remembered Martha's words and the fear and panic on the blonde's eyes, "Is it a girl?" She spoke before she could stop herself

Heather's eyes widened and Veronica could swear there was a hint of a blush on her cheeks as she started sputtering, "W- What?!"

"Oh, my God, it is."

"Of course it isn't!" The blonde scowled, "I am not a dyke!"

"Heather, no judging," Veronica stated, raising her hands up, "I won't tell a soul either way, and I definitely don't care"

"Yeah, right," Heather snorted, trying - and failing- to look composed

"If it helps ease your mind, I'm bisexual." Confessed, shrugging

A heavy silence set itself and alarms started to ring all over Veronica's head as Chandler's eyes widened in a way that was almost comic if not terrifying. Why had she said anything? There was no guarantee Heather would be silent or understanding about the secret she had worked so hard to hide. If she could, Veronica would kick herself, she had handed the most powerful weapon to destroy her to **Heather Chandler**  in a fucking silver platter. Just as she was about to open her mouth to try and come up with a way out, she found herself trapped on a very tight hug with a crying Heather burying her face on Veronica's neck.

She stood frozen for a bit before awkwardly hugging her back. They had hugged before, on one very drunken night they had even slept cuddled together, but it was different. Veronica had never seen Heather look so vulnerable and broken in her life and for a second she wondered who was the damn moron who didn't love her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna post the next chapter tomorrow, but no promises


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! Thanks for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> Oh, and for fic purposes Chandler's full name is Heather Kimberly Chandler (Kimberly after the amazing Kim Walker).
> 
> And to those annoyed at how oblivious she is, sorry, but Veronica is about to be even more confused *laughs*

_**Dear diary, it's official, Kim's soulmate is a fucking idiot.** _

 

They're laying down on Heather's ridiculously huge bed, curled up together, whispering words of comfort when the blonde coughs yet another flower. Veronica picked up the small plant, much to Heather's disgust, "Don't touch it, creep"

Veronica stared at the flower, deep in thought, there were a few specs of blood on the petals, but the cornflower was still beautiful. "I love cornflowers." She spoke, musing a bit, "And despite the spit and blood, you cough up pretty beautiful ones"

Chandler opened her mouth to say something, but quickly shut it, the act slightly annoying the brunette. Heather had been doing that all day. "I suppose."

"What is it?"

"... Heather says it's cornflowers because I like corn nuts." She joked, a very gentle and un-Heather like smile on her face. Heather Chandler making a jest about something without being a mega bitch, that was enough to render anyone perplexed

Veronica couldn't help but to let out a snort, chuckling loudly, "If you were coughing up corn nuts instead I wouldn't find it weird at all, just another day of being Heather Chandler's friend"

"Shut up," Heather laughed, pushing her away a bit

"... Really not gonna tell me who it is?" Veronica asked crawling back to place, brown staring into grey

"No."

"Come ooon, Kimmy"

The red dressed girl made a face, clearly unhappy with being called by her middle name, "Call me Heather, pillowcase. You know I hate being called Kimberly"

"I didn't call you **Kimberly.** " Veronica smiled softly, inching closer to the blonde, "And this isn't a Heather I'm talking to, this is definitely someone else. So suck it up, Kimmy."

Heather stared at her, a blush on her cheeks, "You're so fucking weird, I swear"

"Oh, my God," Veronica shot up, eyes wide

"What?"

"It's not one of the Heathers, is it?" She whispered

"God no," Heather scrunched her nose, "I deserve better."

"I'm not sure there's anyone in school more deserving of you than the Heathers," Veronica raised an eyebrow

"Well, you're a slow idiot," Chandler shrugged, "Now let's sleep."

Maybe she really was an idiot. If Heather McNamara of all people had figured it out before her, she must've been really blind not to see it. But watching Heather close her eyes and snuggle closer to her, Veronica was sure of one thing; Heather's soulmate was an even bigger idiot.

The sudden thought surprised her. Sure, she and Chandler were friends, but since when was she so invested on the blonde's happiness?

Veronica closed her eyes, a strange sensation on her chest and the cornflower still on her hand.

Bitch or not, Heather was her best friend. Veronica would do whatever she could to make sure she ended up with her soulmate.

 

-

 

_**Dear diary, Heather is definitely getting better and I figured out who her soulmate is... ~~Although that was the whole point and I should be happy.~~.. I don't know** _

 

Ever since she had found out about Heather's (or Kim's, as Veronica would now call her jokingly) disease and had confronted the blonde about it, the whole situation had taken a turn. Heather still spat petals now and again, but it was becoming more and more rare that she would cough up an entire flower. And her mood had... Improved, to say the least.

She was all smiles and confident poses again, but with less of an attitude. Veronica swore she had even saw Heather giving Martha advice on makeup, but both girls had denied it. Everyone who already worshipped her was becoming more and more head over heels and even people who initially disliked her agreed they'd been wrong to judge her. The Queen was as popular as ever, but definitely less hated. It seemed the Demon had a soul after all.

Duke seemed to be foaming with envy as the distance between them became larger and larger and it became apparent that the only way the green dressed girl would ever seize the crown was if Heather willingly stepped down. Or died.

The thought sent shivers down Veronica's spine. Heather was an evil, -albeit less of an evil than she used to be- but an evil necessary to keep the delicate balance of high school. With someone like Duke as the Queen, Veronica was sure the whole thing would implode in less than a week. Thankfully Duke had seemed to take the hint that Heather wasn't going anywhere and was losing the attitude she had acquired the weeks Chandler wasn't well.

But despite the improvement of her condition, Veronica hadn't forgotten that Heather still wasn't out of the woods and was still suffering from Hanahaki. She remember reading that the disease got better as the soulmate warmed up to the person, but there wasn't anyone new around the blonde, which made her think that despite her denial, Heather was in fact in love with one of the Heathers. Of course, since Duke hadn't changed at all, there was only **one** person who'd fit the criteria.

"Yes, I love cornflowers, they're **very** ," McNamara smiled, answering Veronica's question despite the confusion, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just... Wondering," She shrugged, doing her best to feign disinterest. She'd read the person suffering from Hanahaki would usually cough their soulmate's favourite flower. "And, uh... Don't you think Heather's been nicer lately?"

"Absolutely!" The sunny blonde nodded, "Both of them, really... Which is wonderful"

There was a long pause, one which both girls fidgeted, nervous. "Heather, are you... Are you Heather's soulmate?" she finally inquired

McNamara swallowed, face reddening a bit, "W- What?"

"You are!" Veronica's eyes widened, the guilty look on Mc's face said everything

"You can't tell anyone! She'd kill me if anyone else found out... Especially Heather," She urged, her entire face as red as Chandler's signature blazer

"I won't." Promised, "But... Why aren't you two together, then? Do you... Not like her?"

"I do! And... We are?" McNamara spoke, unsure, "I mean... We kind of are... She still flirts with other people and pretty much ignores me in public," sighed, "But... Sometimes we're together alone and..."

"She turns into another person," Veronica nodded. It appeared Mc was also familiar with Heather's sudden change of personality when in closed quarters.

"Yes."

"Well, congratulations," The brunette forced a smile, hugging the still blushing girl, "I hope you two are happy together, and... I hope she gets the guts to be truthful about it, it'll probably make her better"

"You know Heather, that can take a while," McNamara chuckled, embarrassed, "But thank you, Ronnie"

As McNamara left, Veronica watched her. So they were soulmates. Heather's denial was probably what was causing the stupid disease.

Veronica felt her chest heavy. She should be happy, soon enough high school would be over and Heather and Heather would be free to come out as soulmates without fear. The Hanahaki would be cured. Heather would be fine.

Then why Veronica wasn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just didn't like Chandy as a nickname, I think Kimmy is cuter and pokes more fun at Heather, which was the whole point *laughs* 
> 
> Is Veronica's middle name Winona? Probably.
> 
> Is Veronica gonna be jealous of McNam? Absolutely.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me again! Sorry, very shot chapter, but the next will prob make up for it
> 
> So, in this fic Dukey is less bitchy than her musical version, it's more movie-like Duke where she's more chill with Veronica and they occasionally hang out.

  
_**Dear diary,** _ _**~~what? why~~?** _

 

Veronica had never noticed how McNamara and Chandler were close until she found out they were soulmates.

They all hung out together, but Mc was always already with Chandler when they arrived for lunch and they always went home together despite the fact Duke had her Jeep and lived closer to McNamara's house. Chandler would always patiently wait for Mc to finish cheer leading practice, but God forbid if Veronica or Duke asked her to wait until they were finished with something. Chandler would usually avoid physical contact with Veronica, but Mc got a free pass on hugs and in pretty much every single photo they took together the sunny Heather would put her hands all over the red dressed Queen. Not that Veronica cared.

Except she did.

"Why are you staring at them like a creep?" Duke chuckled as she approached Veronica who was in fact, not so subtly staring at the blonde Heathers, "If it wasn't Heather and Heather I would assume it was young love"

She jumped a bit, turning to see Duke's teasing smirk, "I- I... Was just thinking"

"About?" The green dressed girl pressed, narrowing her eyes

"Soulmates." Veronica spoke, watching as Duke's face paled, "... Do you know yours?"

"I- I don't. I don't have time for that yet."

"Mc told me hers."

"Bullshit." Heather muttered, eyes wide, "Y- You're bluffing."

"Why would I bluff about that?" Veronica frowned, "... Wait, do **you**  know?"

Duke paused, as if trying to find any dishonesty on Veronica's eyes, "... No."

"You do!"

"Shh! For fuck's sake!" Heather hissed, shoving her hand on Veronica's mouth, "You know too"

The blue dressed girl merely nodded, pushing Duke's hands away, "I thought... She told you?"

"Don't be stupid, I knew instantly, when it's soulmates, you just do." She rolled her eyes

"... And you're ok with it?"

"Not like I have a choice, do I?" Heather fumed, "So what? Are you gonna try and blackmail us or something? Because-"

"Woa, why does everyone assume that?" Veronica frowned, "I don't care, if Heather and Heather are soulmates, good for them!"

"Wait, what?" Duke blinked, confused, "What are you on about?"

"What are **you** on about?" Veronica asked, "Wait... **You're** Mc's soulmate!"

"Shhh!" Heather growled again

"I thought-"

"You thought **Chandler**  was her soulmate? Did you have a brain tumour for breakfast?" Duke snorted

"Look at them!" Veronica whispered, motioning to the two blondes happily chatting

"They're just talking, what's your dam-" Duke trailed off, a smile growing on her face, " **That's**  why you've been so weird lately! You like Heather!"

"What? Mc and I are just friends," Laughed, waving the girl off, "Don't worry about me stealing your girl"

"As if you could! And I'm not talking about Heather," Duke stated, crossing her arms, "I'm talking about **Heather**."

Veronica opened her mouth and closed it just as quickly, face heating up, "What?" She asked, voice higher than usual, "I'm not... I'm not in... I don't like-"

"Save your gay drama, Sawyer" Duke snorted, "And **good luck** with that."

Veronica stared as Duke walked away and joined the other Heathers, making sure to give McNamara a long and unnecessary peck on the cheek that was far too close to her lips, making the yellow dressed girl blush a bit.

McNamara and Duke were soulmates. Then who the hell was Chandler's?

And since when Veronica had a crush on the Demon Queen?

-

_**Dear fucking diary, Veronica is all sorts of stupid. I'm her soulmate anyway.** _

_**Of all the people in the goddamn world, Veronica Winona Sawyer had to be my soulmate. But that wasn't enough, fate also decided to make her not love me back and make me cough up fucking cornflowers every other day because apparently she loves them. Although it could be worse, I suppose... She could love roses. Fuck thorns.** _

_**And how the hell can she not love me back? I'm hell on wheels, I raised her from nothing to the top, I made her who she is, and lately I've even been nicer to ~~Dumptruck~~ Dunnstock and the rest of the losers she seems so fond of.** _

_**That moron is really all sorts of confusing. First she acts like I'm the devil, then she treats me like we're best friends and later she calls me Kim and I catch her staring at my ass or fuming whenever Heather gets too close to me (which is hilarious, I should do that more often).** _

_**Also, there's something weird going on between Heather and Heather, I should really keep an eye on that.** _

_**Bottom line is; fuck me gently with a chainsaw, why does my soulmate has to be such an idiot?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing Chandler. I just can't channel that level of awesomeness and bitchyness, sorry *laughs*
> 
> People are finally starting to realise some stuff, praise Jesus. Hallelujah.
> 
> Also, Mc's handsyness comes mostly from the movie where she's very touchy with Chandler. (Maybe it's just me being paranoid like Veronica, but meh)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone will catch the reference... If you do, right on!

_**Dear diary, I don't even know what's happening anymore.** _

 

The realisation that she might've in fact started to develop feelings for Heather had hit Veronica as hard as one would imagine. Sure, she was bisexual and Heather was hot. All Heathers were. But there was a difference between joining the rest of the school when they drooled over Chandler's short skirt and internally cursing and being jealous of whoever was the girl's soulmate.

"God, what would **my**  soulmate think?" She asked herself as she scribbled furiously on her diary

"About what?" Heather inquired, sitting next to the girl on the stairs

'Speak of the devil', Veronica thought, staring at Chandler's bright red lips and unconsciously licking her own, "Nothing, really"

Chandler smirked, that downright evil smirk of hers that Veronica now was aware she absolutely adored, "Come on, Ronnie, we're friends here."

"Hey, if you won't tell me who your soulmate is, I won't tell what my soulmate will probably be pissed at me about, **Kimmy**." The blue dressed girl stated, closing her diary, "What are you doing here so early anyway?"

"Heather wanted to come with Heather instead so I got here early since I didn't have to cross town to get her," Chandler answered

Veronica hummed, looking at her closed diary. Now that she was aware of her own feelings, it was a lot harder to look at Heather without her eyes wandering to places she definitely shouldn't be staring at or keep herself from saying stupid things when those pools of grey stared so intensely at her. Stupid crush.

"Do you even know who your soulmate is?" Heather inquired, and Veronica was pretty sure she didn't mean to say it out loud by the surprised look on the blonde's face

The brunette stared at Heather for a few seconds before prying her eyes away, cheeks threatening to redden, "No." she answered truthfully, "I don't think I've met them yet"

"My soulmate is an idiot."

"She must be." Veronica nodded

Chandler laughed, shaking her head, "I'm glad you agree. I'll see you later, Ronnie." And with that she got up, walking away from the blue dressed girl, hips swaying with every step

Veronica watched as she left, chest as heavy as ever. She was crushing so hard on Heather Chandler it was ridiculous. How come she had never noticed it? How come she had never realised staring at Heather like a lovesick idiot wasn't normal? How come she hadn't acknowledged the Demon Queen had sneaked her way into the position on Veronica's best friend - and perhaps more- so effortlessly?

"Still daydreaming over Heather?" Duke's voice startled Veronica out of her internal monologue, "God, you really need to quit the creepy longing stares, Sawyer"

"Shut up, Heather! Don't you have a-" She lowered her voice, "Soulmate to bother?"

"Don't **you**?" Heather shot back, annoyed

"Who knows where the heck mine is," Veronica bitterly groaned, earning a snort from the other girl

"By the way, Heather thought it was hilarious how you assumed Chandler was her soulmate instead of me," Duke offered, a teasing smirk on her lips

"First of all, you're all named Heather, it was bound to happen! And well, Mc is all sunshine and you're... You."

"I'll have you know Nam thinks I'm adorable." Duke stuck her tongue out

"She's your soulmate, she doesn't have much choice," Veronica mimicked the gesture, amused at the nickname, " _Nam_ , huh? Does she call you something cheesy too?"

"Says the one who moans and sighs 'Kimmy' all day."

Veronica blushed, mouth hanging open, "Shut up, Heather! I- I don't-"

"You really need to sort the gay drama out," Duke raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter?"

"Says the one who refuses to even hold Mc's hand in public," The blue dressed girl whispered

"I'm not asking you to announce it to the school, just to come with terms with it," Heather huffed

"I have!" Veronica frowned, "I... I have accepted my crush on her"

"And yet you get all defensive about it," Duke snorted, "I'm just pulling your dick, Ronnie, chill"

"You're right, sorry," Sighed, "I guess I've been defensive about the whole thing"

"So what was it?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow, staring confused at the other girl, "What was what?"

"What was it that made you crush on her? I didn't think you were the type to fall for someone just because they're hot," Duke whispered

"It's not about her looks-"

"Yeah, you like Heather Chandler because of her sunny personality and how she's practically Mother Theresa," Snorted

"It's the small things," Veronica insisted, "Like... How her eyes shine a bit blue when she talks about something she likes, or how she smells berries tart and roses sweet, or the way her hair shines like a halo when the sun hits it right, the little pouts that make her so damn kissable, how standing behind her when she's walking around like she's the Queen is one of the most amazing experiences in the world, the way she curses and acts like she hates us, but she actually really cares... A- And that evil smirk of hers? God, it's just so-"

She was interrupted as Duke made fake gagging noises, "God, Veronica, you're in it deep! Even **I**  don't describe Nam with such heart eyes"

"Well, you're an Eskimo. Your heart is frozen." Veronica huffed, cheeks red

"And you're a gay ass pillowcase." Duke smirked, "I'm gonna go find Nam, go back to writing songs and poetry about Heather's smell, creep"

"I don't-" But the green dressed girl walked away, chuckling softly

" _You flee my dream come the morning,_ " Heather sang loudly, " _Your scent - berries tart, roses sweet~_ "

Veronica scowled, still flustered and annoyed.

It was actually a pretty good tune.

-

_You flee my dream come the morning_   
_Your scent - berries tart, roses sweet_   
_To dream of golden locks entwisted, stormy_   
_Of deep grey eyes, glistening as you weep_

**_Dear diary, the fact Heather's stupid song is stuck in my head is just another annoying reminder I am in it way too deep. Two weeks ago, a week ago, I was fine. But now I have to deal with having a crush on the school's mythic bitch, the unicorn of the gay community - unbelievable and unattainable._ **

_**Duke's been having too much fun with the situation, while I don't believe she will tell anyone about it (mostly because I know her little secret), her teasing just makes everything worse. McNamara seems unaware of it for now, but the little smiles she gives me when she hugs Heather are a bit too wide to be innocent.** _

 

"God, Heather, was is it with you today?" Chandler rolled her eyes, watching as McNamara wrapped her arms around her for the millionth time

"Just happy, Heather," McNamara smiled, inching so close to the strawberry blonde that Veronica had to restrain herself from groaning

"People are gonna start to think you two are together or something," Duke spoke absent minded, eyes on her book

Chandler scowled, "Shut up, Heather!"

"Sorry, Heather," She flinched

"She's not wrong." Veronica pressed her lips together in a thin line, "You two have been awfully handsy with each other"

McNamara let out a giggle while Chandler glared at Veronica, "Please, isn't it normal to be handsy with your **best friend**?" the sunny blonde asked, and it was right then that Veronica knew Mc was screwing with her. That smile was **way** too sweet. "Tell her, Heather, haven't I always been like this?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The red dressed girl confirmed, annoyed, "She stopped it when we got into high school, but apparently she's reverting to her kindergarten ways"

Veronica raised an eyebrow, "You two have known each other since kindergarten?"

"Yep." McNamara nodded, resting her chin on Heather's shoulder, "We've been friends since forever"

"Right now I'm kind of wondering why," Chandler stated, but it was an obvious joke by the smile on her lips

"You love me and you know it," Mc's smile widened as she buried her face on her friend's neck

Veronica would not snap and kill McNamara. Veronica would  **not**  snap and kill McNamara.

"You ok, Ronnie?" Mc asked, again that annoyingly sweet tone

Maybe she could make it look like suicide.

"I'm fine." Veronica spoke through her gritted teeth

At her side, Duke began humming a very familiar tone, immediately startling the blue dressed girl. "You've been singing that for days, where's that music from?" McNamara inquired, finally letting Chandler go

"Ask Veronica." Duke stated from behind her book, an amused look in her face

Veronica liked to think she was a good person. She wasn't the type to take on petty revenges, but at that time there was a very loud part of her that was yelling for her to mess with McNamara for a little bit. So she did. Letting out a laugh that startled the three Heathers, she put an arm around Duke who raised an eyebrow in confusion, but thankfully said nothing, "It's just a little joke between Dukey and I"

" _Dukey_ and you?" McNamara repeated, a small twitch on her overly sweet smile

"Yeap." Veronica smiled back

Finally McNamara's smile disappeared, replaced by a small frown, "Since when are you two... Such **good** friends?"

"Oh, you know..." Veronica's smile widened as she leaned on Duke's shoulder and Mc looked at them like a kicked puppy, "It just happened."

"Shut up. We're not **good** friends." Duke finally spoke up, pushing Veronica away at the sight of Mc's distressed face

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh," The blonde nodded, clearly relieved

"Are you two fucking or something?" Chandler suddenly asked, and everyone stood frozen. Duke's eyes widened in shock and Mc's cheeks burned bright red, "You've been acting weird lately"

"O- Of course not!" Duke quickly denied, looking around to see if anyone had overheard, "God, Heather"

"They're soulmates." Veronica stated, making both Duke and McNamara choke

"Veronica!" Duke hissed, furious

"Oh, please, Kim's soulmate is a girl, I doubt she cares," The brunette rolled her eyes

"What?" The green dressed girl inquired, jaw hanging open as she stared at the strawberry blonde

"Huh, should've seen that coming," Chandler hummed, "Congratulations, I guess"

Duke's jaw remained in place, eyes wide, while McNamara hugged Chandler tightly, repeating thank yous like a broken record. Veronica was tired of it. Just as she was about to get up and leave, Duke grabbed her wrist forcefully, nails digging onto the girl's skin, "What's your damage, Heather?"

"We need to talk, now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could've used a million songs which would fit better and wouldn't need to be changed, but... I like Wolven Storm, sue me.
> 
> Is Veronica in trouble? You bet she is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I tried, but I really suck at angst, sorry

  
_**Dear diary, I'm really fucked this time.** _

__

As Duke pushed her to one of the bathrooms, furious, Veronica began to sweat, cursing herself for her sudden outburst, "Duke, I-"

"Shut up!" The green dressed girl huffed, fuming, "What's **your** damage? Someone could've overheard you! And what if Heather hadn't been ok with it? Are you brain dead or something?!"

Veronica swallowed, "I-"

"And what was that stupid show with you putting your paws all over me? Nam is sensitive about that stuff!" Duke hissed, "Think before you act, idiot!"

"She was teasing me too!" Veronica spat, angry, "Or didn't you see the stupid smiles and little giggles? She had her head on Heather's neck!"

"She could've been _tongue fucking_ her for all I care, doesn't give you the right to treat Nam like that! Doesn't give you the right to out people like that!" Scowled, "Heather isn't **yours**  and will never be. She isn't your soulmate or your girlfriend, you don't get to act like the jealous bitch and be a dick to Nam, they're best friends since kindergarten, you're the loser she brought in so we could get away with skipping." She spat, stomping away furious

Veronica stood in silence, eyes watering. Duke's words had hit her like a slap on the face.

She **was**  just a loser Heather had accepted so she could skip class and forge stupid notes. Heather's soulmate was probably someone beautiful and popular, someone rich who Heather wouldn't yell at, some blonde girl with a killer figure and who actually knew the first thing about makeup and clothes.

Veronica cursed, throwing her blue blazer on the floor and turning one of the sinks on, scrubbing the makeup off of her face. What was the point? Heather didn't love her. Heather would never love her. She could do so much better than a greasy little nobody, she was the school's goddamn Queen.

Tears streamed down her face as she roughly wiped her lipstick off, she was a mess. Eyes red, makeup ruined, shirt soaked, hair completely messed up. That was who she really was. She wasn't a Heather. She was a Veronica.

She fell to the floor, heaving to breathe as a choking feeling took over her throat. It felt like a thousand needles were crawling it's way back up inside her. Then the cough began, unrelenting, suffocating, and a dozen of dark red petals piled on the cold floor, leaving an aftertaste of sweetness and sorrow on her mouth. Veronica stared at them through blurred eyes, the pain getting worse and worse until it stopped as a single red rose fell to the ground.

She spat a bit of blood, glaring at the flower's thorns which undoubtedly had scratched her entire throat on the way out.

Veronica picked them up, hands filled with petals and held them against her chest, opening a red smile.

Hanahaki. Not even her soulmate loved her.

Another series of coughs racked her whole body as it bent over itself, her hands curled around her lips as more petals came out.

That's how Chandler found her, laying on the ground, bloodied, crying, rose petals all over her.

"Veronica!" Heather gasped, running towards the sobbing girl

Heather wasn't a physical person, she rarely hugged or even tried to comfort anyone, but there she was. Her arms held the brunette so close and tight for a second Veronica almost felt like her broken pieces had come together again. She couldn't tell if it was from the petals she had coughed up or not, but the scent of roses got more intoxicating as she buried her face on Heather's neck, tears still falling down. The pressure on her chest finally went away, as if just by being near the strawberry blonde her whole body finally relaxed.

She never wanted to let Heather go.

"What... What happened?" Chandler was shaking, fingers gently running down Veronica's hair, massaging her scalp

"Can we just lay here for a while?" Veronica asked, voice hoarse, "No talking?"

Heather nodded and shifted around a bit, grabbing something from her blazer before settling down, free hand rubbing circles on the brunette's back, "You're ok." she whispered, kissing her head softly

Veronica couldn't tell for how long they were on the ground, holding each other as if the world might've ended otherwise. It felt like seconds. It felt like a lifetime.

And then it was over as Chandler's phone rang and the blonde quickly picked it up, loosening the embrace slightly. She couldn't hear who it was, but the news seemed to be good as Chandler muttered a 'thank you' and hang up the phone. "Ronnie, can you get up?"

She could, but she didn't want to. With a small shake of her head she inched closer to Heather, refusing to move.

"God, you're such a pillowcase." Heather spoke, but it lacked any bite to it, "My car is right outside the school's entrance. We can go home. My home."

Home. Heather's huge bed with silk sheets sounded like heaven. But the prospect of letting the blonde go wasn't appealing in the slightest.

"We can't leave like this, but... I'll hold your hand until we get there." She whispered, "I'll even let you wear my coat"

Veronica pulled back, eyes wide, "Really?"

Chandler smiled, "Really"

And as if to prove her word, Heather took off her blazer, dropping it gently on Veronica's shoulders. Nodding and wiping her eyes out, the brunette stood up, legs shaky. Without another word, the blonde picked up Veronica's discarded blazer and put it on, the blue clashing heavily with the red on the girl's outfit, but she didn't seem to mind. Heather then offered her her hand, and Veronica felt her heart flutter as their fingers intertwined together. Smiling, the blonde guided her out of the bathroom where a very worried McNamara stood. Veronica could see the question beginning to form in her lips and immediately dying when Chandler gave her a heated glare. Nodding quickly the yellow dressed girl walked away after handing Heather her car keys.

Veronica watched as the Queen, dressed in blue, lead her to her car. There were a few people in the corridors, there were some whispers around them, but the brunette payed no mind. When they finally reached Chandler's car and the blonde opened the door for her, Veronica was certain of two things.

One; she couldn't care less who was hers or Heather's soulmate.

And two; she didn't have a crush on Heather Chandler. She was in love with Heather Chandler.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so some explanations; Hanahaki comes from one sided love, and in my take, it can also happen if you BELIEVE the love is one sided, if you convince yourself that person could never love you. Which is what Veronica did. The thought of Heather feeling the same hadn't even crossed her mind for a single second. She thought Heather was way out of her league and there was no way she could love Veronica so she unwittingly convinced herself her soulmate could never love her. Of course, since she doesn't actually know Heather is her soulmate, she thought the Hanahaki meant her soulmate AND Heather were rejecting her.
> 
> I don't know if that's something that happens with Hanahaki in other stories, but I find it pretty plausible, so I wrote it that way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaalmost finished with the story, I think there's gonna be only more two chapters or so since I didn't actually plan to make this into a long fic. But I'll probably write some Chansaw slowburn when I'm done with this.

_**Dear diary, I really am an oblivious idiot.** _

 

Veronica stared at herself in the mirror. She looked better. The shower really had helped.

Her throat didn't feel like crap anymore, the feeling on her chest was gone and she was... Happy. Hard not to be while on Heather's bathroom wearing Heather's clothes and knowing Heather's bed awaited for her with the best thing in the world; Heather herself.

Stepping outside the bathroom and into the girl's bedroom, Veronica found the blonde sitting on the bed, dressed in a red robe, a cornflower in one hand and a red rose on the other. She hadn't even realised Heather had taken the flower.

"Are we having a contest on which one can cough up better flowers?" Veronica joked, dropping herself on the giant bed

"You seem happ-... Happier."

"I am."

"We need to talk." Heather stated, and a heavy tension set itself

"Do we?" Veronica asked, closing her eyes, "I don't think we do. In fact I'd prefer if we didn't talk at all."

"Alright. No talking."

Heather's voice echoed a lot closer than Veronica first thought she was. And her perfume seemed to be getting stronger and stronger as well... And then she felt a small pressure on her hips as Heather crawled into her lap. Just as her eyes shot open, Heather's fluttered closed and their lips joined together.

Heather Chandler was kissing her. **The**  Heather Chandler was straddling her and kissing her and god fucking dammit it was the best feeling in the world. Veronica let out a moan as Heather bit her lower lip roughly, hands travelling down to the blonde's lower back, nails sinking into the ivory skin.

Heather's hips rolled against Veronica and the brunette let out a gasp, her own body imitating the motion. Her clothes were burning her skin, she needed them off, she needed to feel Heather pressed against her without the annoying barrier. She gripped the blonde's robe and yanked it off roughly, earning a small and breathless laugh from Chandler.

The blonde pulled back, and Veronica watched her in awe. Heather was like a goddamn sex goddess, dark red lingerie, blonde hair cascading down, lips red, pupils dilated, panting and with a smirk that yelled sin. Veronica didn't know if that was Heather's fucked up way of cheering her friends up, or if she'd figured out her feelings and decided to have fun with Veronica, nor did she cared. All in her mind was that she was about to have sex with the girl she was in love with, with the Demon Queen herself.

Undoing the straps of her own robe, Veronica kissed Heather again, desperate for more contact, more Heather.

"If we keep up I'm not sure I'll be able to stop, Ronnie," Heather warned in between kisses, and Veronica would've laughed if that didn't mean stopping the kiss

"Good." She mumbled against the blonde's lips. Stopping was the last thing she wanted.

"Veronica, I'm serious."

Veronica groaned, finally pulling away. "Why would I-"

She stopped mid sentence, she could see the anxiousness on those grey eyes, the fear. Heather was scared.

"I want you." Veronica assured her, pressing their foreheads together, "Fuck, Heather, I **really**  want you."

Heather stared into her eyes, tears welling up, "... You're my soulmate." she whispered, and Veronica's world came to a stop. "I'm in love with you. I can't do this without you knowing. This was all my fault, I should've just fucking told-"

"I'm... I'm your soulmate?" Veronica muttered, eyes wide

All she got for confirmation was a small nod.

Veronica smiled, a huge stupid grin that surprised and confused Heather, "You're my soulmate. **I** love cornflowers. And I'm your soulmate. And... You love me. You've been in love with **me** "

"Yes." Heather opened up a small, unsure smile, "And you love me?"

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Veronica asked, tears of happiness in her eyes as she pulled the blonde for another kiss, "God, I'm sorry I was such an oblivious-"

"Heather, is she-" Heather Duke's voice trailed off as she pushed the door open

Veronica and Heather quickly jumped apart, the brunette's cheeks red as she pulled her robe back on. Chandler simply glared at the intruder, seemingly without any intention of covering herself up. "Yes, Heather?"

Duke blinked, mouth hanging open as she tried to form a sentence.

" **Yes, Heather?** " Chandler repeated, fuming

"N- Nothing! Sorry, Heather!" Duke stuttered, quickly backing away and slamming the door shut

Veronica groaned, hiding her face on her hands, "Oh, my God."

"Don't worry, I'll crucify that bitch if she says anything to anyone," Chandler assured her, crawling her way back to the other girl, "She wouldn't dare"

"Well, I still would've preferred if Duke hadn't seen me in my underwear with your tongue in my mouth." Veronica huffed, cheeks still ablaze

"I don't mind." Heather smirked, "It must've been a pretty hot sight"

Veronica snorted at that, shaking her head, "God, this is what's gonna be like, right? Being with you"

"I'm afraid loving me only gets worse, Ronnie, not better."

But Veronica seriously doubted that.

-

> _**The drama's done. Why then here does any one step forth? — Because one did survive the wreck.** _
> 
>  

"How come you didn't tell me?" Duke groaned, watching as her girlfriend flinched, a sheepish smile on her face, "You knew Heather's soulmate was that dork and didn't think about mentioning it?"

"I... Heather made me swear not to!" McNamara explained, "I wanted to tell you! That's why I was so clingy with her, I thought if I made Veronica jealous, you and her would realise it too"

"Half worked," Duke snorted, "Except neither of us thought she could actually be Heather's soulmate"

"It was so obvious," The blonde frowned, "You know Heather has the _biggest_ soft spot for Ronnie and Ronnie is totally gay for Heather"

"Who isn't gay for Heather?" Duke scoffed, "And I thought Heather was just doing some charity, getting some support from the losers"

"That's not nice, Heather," McNamara huffed, grabbing her girlfriend's hand

The brunette immediately shut up, guiltily, "Sorry, Heather"

Mc smiled, kissing Duke's cheek, "It's ok"

"I still can't believe they're soulmates," Sighed, "Especially after all the shit I said to Veronica"

"She knows how you get when you're angry, she'll forgive you," Mc assured her

"I'm more worried about Heather," She grimaced, head aching just thinking about how pissed the blonde would be when she found out the shit Duke had said to Veronica on that bathroom, "How bad was she?"

"Bad," McNamara whispered, "She was shaking, her makeup was ruined, she must've cried a lot... And there was blood on her lips"

"I'm so dead," Duke groaned, "And I interrupted them too"

"They were kissing?" Mc asked excitedly

"More like 'about to fuck'," Revealed, fake gagging, "I'll have to drink some drain cleaner to take that memory off of my head"

The blonde laughed, "Well, Heather may be less inclined to kill you after sleeping with Ronnie"

"That's true," Duke chuckled, "Come on, let's call Sawyer's mother like Heather asked"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually having some trouble deciding if Heather would tell Veronica and make a move or not, and in the end I think she would. I mean, she saw that her soulmate was actually hurting over it, and that her feelings were mutual after all, Heather is definitely the type to go after what's hers.
> 
> Also, I doubt Duke has a diary so instead of that I just put a Moby Dick quote *laughs*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very happy with this chapter, but the longer it sits on my computer the worse it gets, so here it is. Hope you guys don't hate it as much as I do *laughs*
> 
> It's sorta angsty for like, two seconds and then it's fluff again, I swear.

Veronica opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. It was probably late already, Heather's usually bright room was pitch black. She shifted around a bit before quieting down as a soft groan came from behind her. Heather. Veronica smiled as she realised the blonde was still holding her, her arms around Veronica's waist and her head buried on the nape of the brunette's neck.

If anyone had told Veronica that she one day would be waking up next to Heather Chandler **after sex** and that the Queen would be cuddling her - and no alcohol would be involved - she would've laughed. Yet there she was. With her soulmate. The thought still made her giddy.

Trying not to move too much, she reached for her bag which was laying on top of the dresser next to the bed and grabbed her journal.

 

_**Dear diary,** _

 

"I'm a nerd who should be kissing her girlfriend, but is writing on stupid you instead," Heather spoke, tightening her grip on the girl's waist

"So I'm your girlfriend?" Veronica smiled, putting the journal down and turning to face the blonde

"Considering we're soulmates, I wouldn't object to calling you that," Snorted

"I suppose," The brunette nodded. They were _soulmates_. "I'm still kind of... It's just hard to wrap my head around, you know?"

"Believe me, I know." Heather stated

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Veronica asked, curious

"I really doubt that if three weeks or so ago I came up to you and said 'hey, we're soulmates, wanna go out?' you would've believed me, much less felt the same." The blonde rolled her eyes

"I did feel the same!" Argued, "I just... Didn't know it yet"

"Yeah, you're an oblivious idiot." Teased, running her fingers on Veronica's lower back

Veronica shivered, face heating as she remembered she was, in fact, very naked in bed with Heather. And Heather was, also, very naked. Her face flushed even redder as her eyes trailed down to the blonde hair cascading down the girl's neck and into her bare chest.

"Jesus, your head looks like it's gonna explode," Chandler chuckled, amused as she sat up, " **Now**  you're getting shy? You do realise we've-"

"Yes!" Veronica interrupted her, looking away embarrassed

"Ronnie..." Heather smiled, climbing on top of her girlfriend, "I'm your soulmate. Your **very**  hot soulmate. You can and should look as much as you want"

"Then... I wouldn't ever look at anything else."

This time Heather's cheeks burned, "God, just kiss me, nerd"

Veronica chuckled, pulling the blonde down for a kiss, "Are you always gonna climb on top of me?"

"Please, as if you didn't love it," Heather smirked, melting into the kiss

"What are we going to do now, Heather?" Asked, pulling away

"Now she wants to talk." Chandler muttered annoyed, rolling to the side

"I'm serious," Veronica huffed, "We're... This is it." she spoke, grabbing the blonde's hand, "We're meant to be together, I... I'm not so sure I'll be able to watch Kurt and Ram hitting on you without breaking their noses"

"That would be hilarious," Heather snorted

"I'm serious. And I know you're the jealous type too." Veronica stated, "What are you going to do when we're at some stupid frat party and some guy hits on me?"

Chandler immediately scowled, "I **don't** share."

"Neither do I."

"Veronica, I don't have a choice," Heather frowned, "It's what's expected of me, I'm the most popular girl in school, show up at parties and flirt with some boneheads are part of the job description. I can't just quit being the Queen of high school. You know we can't just walk around kissing or holding hands without destroying our reputation"

Veronica scoffed, getting up from the bed, "Well, I'm sorry if being with me destroys your reputation,  _your majesty_."

"Don't be like that." Sighed, watching as the brunette put her robe on

"Be like what?" Veronica challenged, glaring at Chandler

"Pissed at me for something when you know I'm right!" Heather barked, "You joined us because you didn't want to be in the bottom and now you're angry because I don't want to abandon the top?"

"I get it! You're scared, **I** was scared, but that doesn't make this right!" Fumed, "And I'm not asking for you to tell everyone I'm your soulmate, this is Ohio! I just don't want to see you with other people, that's all!"

" **That's all?** What do you think it's gonna happen when I start to reject every single guy that comes up to me? They'll start inventing rumours, rumours that could destroy my reputation, Veronica! Everything I worked for!" Chandler insisted, "Why do you think Heather still sleeps around even though she knows Heather is her soulmate?"

"So you want to be like _Duke_?" Veronica asked, seething, "Sleeping around and hurting her soulmate?"

"What I want is to be with you!" Heather groaned, dropping herself back on the bed, "Jesus... How did it get like this?"

Veronica sighed, sitting next to her distressed soulmate, "If you really want a life with me, we have to sort this out, Heather. Can't we... Be seventeen?" She asked, running her hands on the girl's golden locks, "Be normal? See bad movies? Sneak a beer and watch tv? We'll bake brownies or go bowling..."

"That's all I want to do," Heather spoke, voice weak, "But you know how people will react if they find out..."

"They don't have to!" Veronica argued, "We're girls, we can double date with Mc and Duke and no one will even bat an eye"

"I still have to maintain my reputation, Ronnie," The blonde frowned, shaking, "I... I hate it. I hate having to be with those frat idiots, but I don't have a choice."

"Hey, look at me," Smiled, grabbing Heather's hand, "Take a deep breath... Yeah, you're scared, I'm pretty scared too, but this is too good to lose, right?"

Heather nodded, eyes welling up, "Yeah"

"We'll go shopping-"

"Play some croquet," Chandler added

"We'll eat some bq corn nuts," Veronica spoke, watching as Heather's face lit up, "... Maybe prom night?"

"Maybe dancing... If someone finally teaches you how," Teased, pulling the girl into a hug

Veronica smiled, tightening the hug, "So what's it gonna be?"

"I wanna be with you." Heather stated

"I'll stay if I'm what you choose."

"You're the one I choose." Chandler promised, kissing Veronica's lips softly

-

_**Dear diary, will she fight for me? Will she face the crowd? Can she be seen with me and still act proud? Will she hold my hand and carry me through no man's land?** _

_**I will fight for her if she'll fight for me.** _

  
"Guys?" McNamara's voice came from behind Chandler's closed door, "... You two have been there for a few hours and... Heather and I are pretty happy for you, but I'm getting worried, you two should eat something," Veronica swore she could _hear_  the smirk on the blonde's voice, "Aside from each other"

Heather rolled her eyes, "Go away, Heather!"

"I am pretty hungry," Veronica admitted, pulling away, "We could use some food"

"Fine." The blonde sighed, getting up and grabbing her robe, "We'll be down in a second!"

"Good, I thought I'd have to convince you to wear clothes," The brunette chuckled

"You wish." Heather shot her a smug look, "Now let's eat quickly so you can take them off of me again."

Veronica's cheeks reddened as the blonde turned the lights on and stepped outside, winking as she left. Dating Heather may have done wonders for their Hanahaki, but Veronica was pretty sure her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

After making sure her appearance was presentable enough, Veronica made her way to the kitchen where the three Heathers were already arguing.

"Do I look like someone who **wants**  to go anywhere aside from my room?" Chandler growled, glaring at McNamara, "We're **not**  going out for dinner."

"Heather, we can't cook," Duke reasoned, "Would you rather eat Heather's famous mac and cheese?"

"My mac and cheese is great." The sunny blonde stated, crossing her arms, "Don't be mean, Heather"

"What do you think, Ronnie?" Chandler turned to her soulmate

"Uh... We can order some pizza?" Suggested, watching as all three Heathers scrunched their noses in disgust

"Are you trying to make us fat?" Duke huffed

"As if you'd actually digest the food," Veronica crossed her arms, "And don't you think you owe me for today?" Duke flinched at that, "I feel like pizza."

"Pizza it is." Chandler smirked, putting an arm around Veronica's waist, "As expected from my soulmate"

McNamara giggled while Duke fake gagged, "You two are so cute," the blonde smiled, "I'll go order"

"I... Guess I should apologise," Duke mumbled, turning to Veronica, "About the shit I said"

"I hope you're wearing knee pads, bitch." Chandler stated

"Hey, it's fine," Veronica shook her head, "I said some shit too"

"You're no fun." Heather huffed, sitting down on the dinner table

"So... We should all talk," Veronica spoke, sitting down next to Chandler

Duke mimicked the action, sitting across from the two girls, "So..." she began, awkward, "You two are soulmates. And Heather and I are soulmates."

"And apparently Ronnie and I are going to prom together," Heather mused, laughing as Duke's eyes widened

"Are you crazy?!" The green dressed girl whispered, "The school would-"

"As if I cared about what those morons will say," Chandler crossed her arms, "There's no one in that school who I can't destroy."

"You're drooling again." Duke snorted, watching as Veronica stared at Heather with the biggest heart eyes

Heather laughed as Veronica turned bright red, "Well, can you blame her?"

Veronica blushed harder. Seeing Heather threaten people looked so horrible, yet felt so right. 'I shouldn't like this crap that's not who I am, but when it's her? Damn.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wish there was Seventeen version where it's just Veronica trying to convince Heather to be a nice person.
> 
> And Veronica is me tbh, totally gay for Heather.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, final chapter. I hate endings, I'm not particularly good with them, in fact I'm not even decent with them. Still, here it is. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the story, thanks for everyone who stuck until the end *smiles*

_**Dear diary, some days you just want to re-live forever.** _

 

Heather Chandler, Veronica quickly discovered, was in fact a very affectionate person despite how cold and put together she acted in public. After they all ate and Duke and McNamara finally went home, Veronica expected Heather to make more flirty comments, to drag her back into the bed and once again climb on top of the brunette. (The thought still made Veronica's cheeks redden).

What she had gotten instead was Heather's lap. As in, the blonde had made Veronica lay down on the couch with her head on her lap as she played around with the curls on Veronica's hair. It felt surreal. Staring at Heather's grey eyes as she smiled lovingly at her. Heather Chandler shouldn't be able to make such a sweet and unguarded expression.

But it made sense, in a strange way. Obviously if the universe had made Heather her soulmate, it had made her love Veronica. She still felt her heart flutter. Veronica knew someday she would meet her soulmate and they would fall in love and start a life together, but she couldn't have imagined how it would **feel**.

'Heather is my soulmate,' she thought to herself, cheeks red, 'We'll live together, we'll get married, and I'll have to buy corn nuts for the rest of my life'

Heather laughed, and Veronica realised she might've said the last part out loud, "You're damn right you will." her smile widened, "Good to know the important things are in your mind, Ronnie"

"What's on yours?" Veronica asked, smiling back, "Having to buy me clothes so I look presentable next to you?"

"Yes. And having to choose your wedding dress myself," Heather stated teasingly

"I'll just ask Nam and Duke to help me with the dress," Stuck her tongue out, "And I'll end up even prettier than you."

"I'll take that bet." Chandler snorted, "I'll look so hot you'll say you do before the ceremony even starts"

Veronica laughed, "Is that so?"

"It is." Heather smiled, "You'll also be the one to ask me to marry you"

"I will?"

"And you'll get the ring from Heather... She'll probably take over her family shop when she's older."

"I'll make sure to have something specially made," Veronica hummed, amused

"You better!" Heather slapped her arm gently

"I'll put it in the middle of your corn nuts or something," Joked, "Then again, you probably would eat the thing without realising it"

Chandler hit her again, harder this time, causing the brunette to laugh, "You better make a really romantic proposal, bitch"

"I'll see what I can do." Veronica smiled

Heather smiled back, rolling her eyes, "Jesus, you're lucky I love you."

"I am." Veronica nodded, pulling the blonde in for a kiss

-

_**Dear diary, it's been a few weeks since Heather and I officially started dating, and I have to say... Things are going a lot better than I thought they would.** _

_**Not that I had doubts we could work. ~~I kinda did.~~ We're soulmates.** _

_**But Heather is and always has been the Queen of Westerburg, I was't sure if she'd risk losing that, if I was going to be something she would really fight for.** _

_**Turns out I am.** _

_**Although the biggest part of our school was dumbfound when she suddenly quit flirting and going out with guys at parties, the most convenient rumour ever began to circulate the hallways; one where she's apparently dating an older rich college guy.** _

_**McNamara's giggles whenever that rumour is brought up only confirms my suspicions that she had a hand on that.  I should really thank her.** _

_**Heather definitely didn't see that coming, her popularity is even bigger than before.** _

_**Of course, that didn't fly with everyone. Courtney tried to take the opportunity to rise above, spreading shit around, but Heather shut her up quickly enough. Courtney is the only one who really still clings to the mean bitch act, the Heathers have became much less... Evil.** _

_**But let's just say the number Kurt and Ram did on Courtney's very expensive car came from someone I know very well.** _

_**The little crown drawn with red lipstick on the only surviving window is a dead giveaway, but Courtney has been smart enough to keep quiet.** _

_**Again I try to remind myself that I shouldn't find her evil side attractive, but who am I kidding? I am apparently very attracted to evil-** _

 

"God, Earth to Veronica!" Duke groaned, grabbing the brunette's diary

"Hey, give it back!" Veronica frowned

"What is it that you write in this?" The green dressed girl asked as she stepped away from Veronica, eyes examining the page that was open

"Nothin-"

And then Duke was roaring with laughter, "Oh, my God!"

Veronica's cheeks turned bright red as she tried to grab the diary from Heather, "Shut up! Not a word about it!"

"Like," She spoke, once again managing to dodge the brunette, "I knew you were head over heels for Heather, but this? _'deary diary, whenever Heather yells at some loser my panties just drop'_ " Duke teased, imitating the girl's voice

"I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!" Veronica yelled, face as red as Chandler's blazer, "GIVE THAT BACK!"

"Hey! Do you honestly call me _'Heather Dick'_?" Duke scowled, flipping through the pages, "You're such a bitch!"

"Well, can you blame me?!" She asked, seething

"Oh, this is great, _'dear diary, I will fight for her if she'll fight for me.'_ ," Laughed, "Ah, young love! How very!"

"Heather, I'm serious, give it back!" Veronica repeated

" _'Dear diary, Heather and I **made love**  again and it was-'_ " Duke trailed off as she began to laugh harder, tears in the corner of her eyes, "Oh, my God, I'm never sitting on that couch again! I want a copy of this... I wish Heather could see it!"

Veronica scowled, finally yanking the book away from the green dressed girl. "I hate you."

"Come oon, I was just pulling your dick," Duke spoke, still chuckling, "I'm sure Heather's diary is just as gay, if not more"

"You really are a dick."

"Don't be like that, I'll make it up to you," Heather smirked, "I have something amazing to show you, Nam told me about it"

"About what?" Veronica narrowed her eyes in suspicion

Duke motioned for her to follow as she walked away, towards the lockers. "Just don't tell her I was the one who told you."

Veronica blinked as they stopped in front of Chandler's locker. "What-"

As Duke opened it, Veronica couldn't help but to smile. There was a picture of all the Heathers hanging out, but the majority of the locker's door was filled with photos she and Chandler had taken before they even started dating, as well as a picture of Veronica (which she was pretty sure Heather had stolen from her house). "Uh, not that." Duke's voice snapped her out of her trance, "Yes, the photos are also very love sicky and borderline creepy and stalkerish, but!" She grinned, pulling down a blue scarf Veronica hadn't even noticed was there from the back of the locker. "This takes the cake."

Veronica stared at it, dumbfound. The scarf. **Her**  scarf. The one she was wearing the first time she ever spoke to Heather. The one Heather swore she had 'burned because of it's uglyness'.

"Can you believe she still has it? After all this time?" Duke asked, shaking her head, "I mean, did she know back then? Must have, why else would she keep that thing?"

But Veronica wasn't listening to Heather anymore. Grabbing the scarf she wrapped it around her neck, it smelled like roses, but still had the faintest scent of her own perfume.

Chandler had kept it. Ever since the day in the bathroom when they first met, she had kept it. When she still didn't know Veronica. Had she known? Even then? She could feel her eyes welling up. "... Are you crying? Shit!"

"I'm fine," Shook her head, burying her face on the scarf, "Happy tears"

"God, you scared me," Duke frowned, "And take the damn thing off, we have to put it back"

"Yeah, right," Veronica smirked, "I want to see her reaction when I show up with this"

"Kill me? Kill Nam? Kill you because that **so**  does not go with your clothes?"

"What are you bitches doing on my-"

Both Duke and Veronica spun around quickly, coming face to face with Heather herself. "Hey, _Kimmy_ ," Veronica smirked, motioning to her scarf, "Funny, I was under the impression this had been thrown away"

Chandler's cheeks reddened a bit, but she tried to maintain her composure, "I meant to, I just forgot"

"Is that so?" Veronica asked, a shit eating grin on her face, "Then you won't mind if I take it back, right?"

Heather scoffed, "You're not wearing those hideous clothes again, nerd."

"I can wear it at home."

Chandler frowned, "No."

"No?" Veronica repeated, amused, "Why not?"

"Ronnie, I swear, if you don't put that back on my locker I'll kill you," Heather stated

Laughing, the brunette pulled her closer, wrapping the scarf around her as well, "You are adorable." smiled, "I can't believe you kept this"

"I just forgot to throw it out!" Insisted, face still red

"You kept it because you _liiiiked_ me," Veronica teased, kissing the blonde's lips softly

"Shut up." Heather huffed, breaking the kiss, "Unlike **someone**  I knew right away."

Veronica's smile widened, "I love you too"

"Uh, Heather? Maybe dial down the gay before someone else comes?" Duke warned, looking around nervously

As if on cue the bell rang and the students began to leave their classrooms, some curious ones stopping to watch as Heather and Veronica refused to move, arms still wrapped around each other. Chandler took a deep breath, grabbing Veronica's hand as she turned to address the crowd, "Listen up, losers!"

"What's going on?" McNamara's asked as she reached her friends

"We are done with acting evil," Heather stated, turning to Courtney, "We will lay our weapons down." She then turned to Duke, face softening, "We're all damaged, we're all frightened..." Her eyes fell on Veronica, who gave her a reassuring nod, "We're all freaks but that's alright." With her head held high she continued, "We'll endure it, we'll survive it. We'll make us... We'll make this school... Beautiful."

Veronica stared, a huge smile on her face as Heather led her away, fingers intertwined, blue scarf still around their necks. "What are we doing?" Inquired, amused

"Well, _one day_  we'll change the world." Heather shot her a smile, eyes gleaming with determination, "But let's kick back tonight... Let's go be seventeen"

"Take off our clothes and dance," The brunette chuckled

"Act like we're all still kids," McNamara spoke, and that's when Veronica realised she and Duke had came with them

"Well, this could be our final chance," Duke grimaced, looking back at school

"Let's go be seventeen, celebrate you and I," Heather put her free arm around the green dressed girl's shoulder, "Who knows? Maybe we won't grow old"

"And maybe we won't die." Duke shyly grabbed Mc's hand

"We'll make it beautiful," They all smiled

  
_**Deary diary, I don't know what really lies ahead. I don't know what will happen when tomorrow comes, much less the next few years. I don't really have Heather's certainty of how things will play out.** _

_**But I know things will be alright.** _

 

_**We'll make it beautiful.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Seventeen, sue me.
> 
> I may one day write some quick one shots of future stuff still in this universe (probably wedding stuff), but no promises. 
> 
> Thanks again for sticking until the end, see you all!

**Author's Note:**

> I picked cornflowers mostly because of the name and colour, not even gonna lie. *chuckles*


End file.
